


Goodbye

by SaltysScribbles



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: can I get an F in the Fornite Lobby for Mama Sobeck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltysScribbles/pseuds/SaltysScribbles
Summary: An Audio Log detailing a mother's reaction to some terrible news
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye

SCAN COMPLETE

Audio File

“GOODBYE”

Gene-Locked for Elisabet Sobeck Data Corruption: Minimal

Location: Elysium

-

_...I always knew, somehow, Bits. I always knew that this world would take you from me before your time. You always burned too bright to hold onto. You and your father both. And now, I've..._

_I heard the transmission. And... oh, my darling, words can't express how_ **_angry_ ** _I am with you. How_ **_proud_ ** _in the same breath, of who you were. What you gave your life over to. And ultimately... gave your life for._

_I never told you, because I knew that it would break your heart. But..._

_But part of me_ **_regrets_ ** _the advice that I gave you, that day under the burned remains of the tree._

_Part of me is viciously_ **_glad_ ** _that it's all gone, this world that hurt you so much. That saw the light in your heart, and did its best to wring out every last drop of it. That eventually_ **_did_ ** _. Every time you called me from a job site, too exhausted to hold up your head. Every time you faced censure from the very people whose messes you were busy cleaning up. Every threat made against you for daring to act, to try to make things better..._

_Always with that same_ **_smile_ ** _on your face. That same hopeful, damned smile..._

_A world like that wasn't worth saving. Let it all fade away into oblivion. Without you? Without the two of you? It means nothing to me. Good riddance. Let something new grow in its place._

_And... I'm_ **_glad_ ** _, too, that our line ends here. That there won't be any more Sobecks for the world to hurt._

_Goodbye, my darling girl. I have a feeling it won't be long before we meet again._


End file.
